Flat panel display (FPD) technology is one of the fastest growing display technologies in the world, with a potential to surpass and replace Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) in the foreseeable future. As a result of this growth, a large variety of FPDs exist, which range from very small virtual reality eye tools to large hang-on-the-wall television displays.
It is desirable to provide a display device that may be operated in a nanotube configuration, and that exhibits a uniform, enhanced and adjustable brightness with good electric field isolation between pixels. Such a device would be particularly useful as a FPD, such as a low voltage nanotube display (LVND), incorporating a nanotube-based electron emission system, a pixel control system, and phosphor based pixels, with or without memory.